


Intercepted ADVENT High Command logs (WotC Odd RP logs season 2)

by OddXCOMarchive



Series: WotC Odd RP Soldier Logs season 2 logs and roleplays [5]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddXCOMarchive/pseuds/OddXCOMarchive
Summary: You've read the soldiers' logs and recounts - here is the other side to their story!





	Intercepted ADVENT High Command logs (WotC Odd RP logs season 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Writers:
> 
> Advent High Command - Lucas Walmisley  
> Advent Commander Xul - twinodoom  
> Advent R&D - Leafseason Magbag  
> Advent Commander Ter - Daemoniaque
> 
> Editors:  
> Suggestiveartefacts  
> Neal 'Headshot' Teoh
> 
> +++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++  
> For XCOM logs, go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837005/chapters/31822158

28 Feb 2035 - Operation Gatecrasher  
File Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command. 

What just happened? You had XCOM surrounded, outmanned, outgunned, and they got away. Not to mention the restriction of The Speakers platform, for which he is NOT HAPPY!

Despite your failure, we did gain some valuable information. It appears that XCOM is working closely with the Templars, and the increase in their combat effectiveness can only be put down to one thing. They successfully removed the Commander's chip. We believe Dr. Tygan may have made his way to XCOM, as they could not have removed it without expert knowledge. See if Tygan has any family left, we can use them as hostages if necessary.

Due to your failure, we are stationing you in the Western U.S as bait for XCOM. If you can defeat them, you will be reinstated to your former position. If not, then we will have no further use for your corpse.

High Command out   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
7 Mar 2035 - Operation Buried Stallion  
Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

It appears that we have underestimated XCOM's capabilities. As I am sure you have heard by now, Prax Tala has fallen by XCOM hands, specifically the Templar operative that gave him such trouble in his initial skirmish with XCOM forces. Despite his cowardice in his attempt to escape, using a passing swarm of lost to distract XCOM, and leaving his men to fight as he fled, the Templar caught, and summarily executed him, in a burst of speed not possible for humans naturally. Our research division believes that the Templar use psionics to enhance their speed as well as power their blades. It would seem that these "Conjurers of the Stars" are better trained than we previously believed. We will need further information.

The speaker has managed to turn this dilemma around, and if any member of the public questions you on who was slain, the name is Matthew Bennett, who conveniently just signed up for recruitment, and will be on the front lines after some... genetic enhancements.

XCOM is becoming more dangerous than ever, and failures like Prax Tala will not be tolerated.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
13 Mar 2035 - Operation Ghost Fist  
Decryption Complete:   
Message from ADVENT High Command

XCOM hasn't been seen for sometime now, fortunately. Unfortunately, their propaganda machine is working harder than ever. Citizens have been offered rewards for removing these posters from our streets, and we encourage you to do the same on your routine patrols. 

However, this is our first report about XCOM with good news. We have finally located a resistance cell that is aiding XCOM, and are deploying teams to burn down the camps and eliminate any resistance. And if XCOM attempts a rescue, our "infiltration units" will be there to give them a surprise.

Victory will be assured. Without aid, XCOM will fall. 

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
20 Mar 2035 - Operation Glass Rage

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command.

The day is won! Victory for the Elders! Despite heavy casualties, the pocket of resistance has been wiped out, and XCOM is certainly going to think twice before dealing with us again. 

The Assassin also graced us with her presence on the battlefield, in her own attempt to hunt down the location of XCOM's flying base. She has gathered valuable information, and The Commander will soon be back where he belongs, in the embrace of the Elders. We expect to be hearing from the other Chosen in their own attempts to find XCOM. We are to aid them in anyway possible, even if it endangers your lives. 

Sadly, no members of XCOM fell during the attack, but two members will be out for a serious amount of time.

All fallen ADVENT will be given the highest awards for bravery in the face of death, and the speaker will personally praise their efforts. This world will belong to us.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
28 Mar 2035 - Operation Rebel Fog

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command. 

It seems that panic is seeping in to the XCOM forces. Despite their success in protecting the target, their lack of accuracy can only be attributed to fear. This failure, however, has allowed XCOM to gain valuable information and resources. Due to our success against the resistance cell, there will be forgiveness on the part of the Elders, but do not fail us again.

Also, the continued efforts of the XCOM propaganda machine are frustrating us. Continue your efforts to remove this material or there will be consequences. 

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
4 Apr 2035 - Operation Death Song

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command. 

We are pleased with your performance. Despite the fact that most of our operatives were slain (we will manufacture more soon) you successfully defended most of the crates, denying XCOM valuable resources. Therefore, we have decided that there will be no reprimand. Consider yourself lucky the Elders are in a generous mood.

In other news, more and more citizens are turning to the side of XCOM, and we have recently discovered a group in charge of placing the propaganda around our cities. They have been "rehabilitated", and will soon replace your fallen soldiers.

Continue this work and there may be a promotion for you.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
12 Apr 2035 - Operation Knife Song

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command. 

This was a complete and total failure. Not only did the Resistance Operative get away, but nearly all of our reinforcements were wiped out. The Elders will not be pleased. 

Fortunately, we have managed to salvage some information from this mess. It appears some of our traitorous brethren have begun to work with XCOM, and are faster than the average soldier. They also prefer close quarters combat, with reports saying that they use some form of hook to pull our men closer, then dispatching them with some form of wrist mounted blade. 

There also appears to be a duo amongst XCOM that is far beyond what we would expect. Callsigns: BillyTerror and Rumble are proving to be some of the greatest opponents we have faced, with Rumble mowing down our men from ranges far beyond the standard for a shotgun, and BillyTerror being almost as good a shot as our Hunter, shooting one of our men through the smallest hole in the wall, and killing him with a single bullet.

We will need to step up to this challenge, and I believe even the Chosen will struggle to finish XCOM.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
18 Apr 2035 - Operation Blessed Night  
Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command. 

Success! XCOM forces attempted to hack one of our outlying access points, but failed in their attempt. Not only that, it appears our soldiers are stepping up, placing one XCOM member in critical condition. Unfortunately they were saved, but nearly all of our foes are going back wounded. 

The Assassin also sends her thanks for our efforts today, which allowed her to acquire valuable information on the Commander's location.

Also, our priests’ "Holy Warrior" and stasis abilities are proving very useful, and are successfully keeping XCOM on the back foot, and for the first time one of our latest units, the sniper, managed to fire a couple of times, laying down suppressive fire for the rest of their team. More field tests will be required.

It appears this all-powerful Commander is not what he is cracked up to be, and the Elders are very pleased with your efforts.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
26 Apr 2035 - Operation War Steed

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command. 

The mission was a failure. Despite our efforts, the resistance held us at bay until XCOM arrived, and then it became a slaughter. Our soldiers appear a bit to keen in killing the defenceless than killing XCOM. XCOM also managed to live through the mission without a single injury, and managed to find Aaron Stukov, one of the original XCOM members from our first invasion and our primary target for this mission. No doubt he has provided them with any aid he can.

Despite our attempts to contact, none of the Chosen appeared this mission. It seems they have divided their "hunting ground" into thirds, and each stays within their area, and the Assassin is most likely busy piecing together the Commander's location. 

We did learn that the hacking droids that XCOM calls GREMLINS also have a nasty shock attached to them, which brought down two of our members. 

The Elders are displeased with ADVENT's efforts, and are allowing the construction and deployment of mechanical warriors, and are sending a contingent of Mutons as well. It is only a matter of time before they arrive, and then XCOM will be brought to its knees.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
7 May 2035 - Operation God Storm

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

The Blacksite has been attacked. Despite our best efforts, and the efforts of the Assassin as well, XCOM stole our genetic template for the AVATAR project. This will delay our progress in its completion. How XCOM managed to do this with inferior technology and weaponry is beyond us, and we can only put it down to luck and skill on the Commander's behalf. 

As mentioned before, XCOM successfully defeated the Assassin as well, a feat that we have never seen before. It appears she was overconfident in her abilities, but no matter. She will certainly be ready next time.

This was a key location. There will be consequences for this failure.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
11 May 2035 - Operation Ghost Stank

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command. 

XCOM, it appears, is not invincible, as displayed today by one of our flame vipers. The XCOM operative known as "Darksky" was brought low, and even though XCOM completed their mission, they will no doubt be shaken by these events. 

Also, for some reason XCOM only deployed five soldiers, but seemed to have better Intel than usual. It is High Command's belief that XCOM has met with the third and final major resistance factions, the Reapers. In public the Reapers are a myth, and naturally we will dismissed any and all claims that they exist, but be on your guard. Their skills in stealth and sabotage are beyond legendary, and they are expert marksmen as well.

We are requesting the arrival of more flame vipers, and hopefully ushering in more deaths for XCOM.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
17 May 2035 - Operation Spectral Stroke

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

That mission was a failure from the get go. Firstly, our detection systems were hacked, allowing XCOM forces to see each and every one of our squads, then our brand new muton was brought low in a matter of heart beats, and finally all of our squads were wiped out in a matter of seconds.

Rumble was back as well, which never bodes good news. In a display of expert marksmanship, with a SHOTGUN, he destroyed both cover and soldier alike. BillyTerror was also back and enjoying himself, and those two men scare even the Mutons after this sorry display.

XCOM naturally made away with every single supply on the train, which will no doubt help them upgrade their tech. Also, one of our collaborators had their house raided. Nothing except a smoke bomb was taken, but most of it was trashed. We are sending a team to clear it up. 

XCOM is proving more dangerous than ever before. The Commander must be found and stopped at all costs.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
22 May 2035 - Operation Last Gift (Part 1 and 2)

Decryption Complete: Access to ADVENT data logs acquired, project JULIAN.

Before his death Dr. Raymond Shen was a man far ahead of his time. He was not only the chief engineer for XCOM, but designed the MEC program to enhance XCOM forces using MELD. Despite all of this, he still claimed his greatest invention to be his daughter, Lily Shen. 

Before his demise, he also worked on creating an AI. What initially started as a chess program grew until it became sentient. It became unstable, and so was placed inside to computer of a ADVENT facility. There it formed an alliance with ADVENT, until it discovered it was being used simply to create mechs. It rebelled, and killed all ADVENT operatives in the area. 

Before it could escape, all connection to the facility was closed, and it has been trapped there ever since.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Decryption Complete: Access to ADVENT data logs acquired, Lily Shen

Not much is known about the daughter of Dr Raymond Shen. She inherited her father's natural abilities to work with machinery, and also his desire to "save" her planet. Designing both the GREMLIN and a wide variety of XCOM's unique technologies, she's one of the primary reasons they've been a thorn in our side for so long. Combined with the expertise of Dr. Tygan, they make an incredible team.

She is also an incredible hacker, capable of getting into anywhere and decrypting anything, and has slowed many of our more advanced projects. She is also credited with being a primary reason that the avenger is flying today.

Should any of our technology fall into her hands, you can expect that nothing good can come of it.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
24 May 2035 - Operation Steaming Sky

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command

This mission was a total failure. Not only did you fail in aiding the Assassin in gaining knowledge or capturing a soldier, not only did the VIP escape, and not only did each and every member of our forces die, but it was done in such a horrendous manner that XCOM even had time to raid the house of Luca Greenwood before our ships arrived to force them away. Nothing was taken except a crate of alloys, but the house was completely trashed. You will personally go and aid in the repair of the house.

Now, we have salvaged some information from this mess. XCOM now has mechs. These will be capable of being sent into the frontlines despite sustained damage, and they don't get tired, which will allow more of XCOM's soldiers to rest and recover. The simple inclusion of this mech could turn the tide significantly in XCOM's favour. It will also be excellent at dealing with the Chosen, due to its inability to be dazed. All attempts to destroy it should and will be made. Fortunately XCOM won't send it in when it's severely damaged, and it lacks any form of self repair on the battlefield. So far.

This so called “SPARK” unit must be destroyed. 

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
1 Jun 2035 - Operation Driving Grave

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command. 

XCOM has acquired the data tap, gaining them valuable information and the man who built it, Damon Nights. We are already running a background check to see if he has any family we can use to blackmail him with, but so far we are unsuccessful. The forces on the ground were dealt with in a clean and efficient manner as is typical of XCOM at the moment. Their magnetic weaponry is proving to be the cause of some serious concern, but their conventional earthen weapons and proving dangerous enough as well.

We are currently planning a switch in our tactics, moving from attempting to bring down XCOM in a typical fight, instead working with the Chosen to hunt down the Commander's location whilst flooding XCOM with requests for aid from their resistance allies. They only have one ship after all. 

XCOM's propaganda machine is proving nearly as dangerous as the rest of XCOM, encouraging revolts among city centers, and more people are leaving to join resistance cells. It appears that we will be having more "recruits" to replace our members very soon 

A head to head fight has proven futile. We must defeat then through overwhelming numbers.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
8 Jun 2035 - Operation Hellish Wolf

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Once again, XCOM has foiled our efforts to eliminate a resistance cell. Despite our best attempts, we only eliminated a few members of the resistance, and with the XCOM propaganda machine churning out more and more material, the rate of citizens leaving the city centers continues to increase. We are moving more ADVENT soldiers into the city borders to keep citizens from leaving, or as the speaker will announce, "to protect all you innocent civilians, who have been brave and open to the Elders, who welcomed you with love. We pray that XCOM will see the truth, and finally turn from the ways of the old world."

That mech was back on the battlefield, and is proving very dangerous indeed. It's capability to fire faster than any XCOM member is proving difficult to deal with, and it's durability allows it to suffer significant damage and fight on as if nothing happened. Of course, the latter was not displayed, as not a single ADVENT shot landed. We also have reports that XCOM's numbers grew this fight, with a member of the resistance joining XCOM directly. There was also evidence of a Reaper on the battlefield, namely the large amount of cars that exploded, a common strategy of the Reapers. Our men must be more careful when it comes to their cover on the battlefield.

You will have to do better, officers.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
23 Jun 2035 - Operation Bone Steed

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

It would appear XCOM's time on this earth is nearly over. The avatar project is nearly complete, and XCOM will fall at its completion. Naturally, we should expect XCOM to strike at one of our facilities in the next few weeks. But we have certain allies guarding them, which should make XCOM's strategies interesting. We expect XCOM to suffer significant losses when facing them.

One of our psionic transmitters was destroyed today. Despite nearing their doom XCOM is determined to fight on to the last. At least the Templar left with serious wounds. It appears the stress is getting to them, or our soldiers’ faith in the Elders is proving valid. Either way, she'll be out of the fight for a few days. 

Victory is near. XCOM's time is drawing to a close.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
30 Jun 2035 - Operation Amber Heart

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

One of our supply trains was attacked by XCOM today, and despite the efforts of the Assassin, XCOM succeeded and made of with the supplies. These resources will likely be used to strengthen the fight against us, and make our lives all the more difficult. XCOM also discovered a member of the resistance, gaining them even more resources.

While angry at our failure, the Assassin is fortunately the most reasonable of the Chosen, and has realised that there were errors on her part as well. ADVENT will not suffer this time, but be wary of the other Chosen. After their failures they're most likely looking for someone to blame, or possibly use as target practice in the case of the Hunter.

We did find a weakness in the mech finally. The cover it gives to its allies can be used against it and it's companions, allowing you to avoid incoming fire from both its allies and itself. (translation if you read this odd, that viper at the end of the fight had high cover from your mechs bulwark. It's a dumb mechanic but it's there.)

We will need to hide and protect our supplies better next time

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
8 Jul 2035 – Operation Diamond Storm

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command

XCOM recently tangled with the lost, after a massive horde of said creatures surrounded and trapped two member of the resistance. What XCOM didn't know was that it was us who lured the horde into the path of the "good" Dr. Derek Walters and his pet traitor, Experiment CO11uX-001, who was one of our top members before the... "incident". It appears he has lost his psionic capabilities from what we've seen, and instead he has picked up a sniper rifle. However, I wouldn't be surprised if XCOM finds a way to reawaken those abilities.

Once again, a Chosen was defeated by XCOM, and for once the Hunter cannot blame us. Despite his attempts to palm the blame of to us, the Elders acknowledged the fact that we were nowhere in sight, on the Hunters orders, and couldn't have been of assistance. Maybe they'll realise now that their Chosen aren't infallible, and that they can fail as much as we can. 

It's also come to our attention that XCOM is attempting to use deceit and trickery instead of honor, and is in the process of sabotaging one of our facilities, and we are currently sending our forces in an attempt to make them regret ever attacking us. Fortunately, they are a small squad instead of the group of six we normally deal with, and they are heading through lost territory.

Finally, we will strike a blow against XCOM!

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
8 Jul 2035 - Operation Lazy Dirge

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

It would appear that our soldiers have as much skill as they have brain cells. Which is to say they don't. Two members of XCOM, surrounded by both us and the lost, somehow managed to avoid capture and were rescued by XCOM. All survivors have been placed on night watch duty as punishment. 

The propaganda machine of XCOM is now in overtime in celebration of slowing the avatar project. This was a failure we could not afford and XCOM knows it. It seems that we have become the planet's laughing stock instead of its guardians. Even the speaker is feeling the brunt of these recent events. 

Failure like this will not be tolerated.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
15 Jul 2035 - Operation Blessed Empire

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

It seems that XCOM not only has us beat on the battlefield, but also on our technology. After quickly and efficiently removing most of our men from the field, they hacked one of our outer Intel caches, which will no doubt provide them with a boost to finding another resistance cell. 

Our wyvern was also dealt with before we could gain any information about its effectiveness on the battlefield, and despite the spectre successfully shadow cloning a member if XCOM, it was brought down before any damage could be done. Our only rewards this mission was a few wounds on XCOM.

The Elders are displeased with your performance this day.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
21 Jul 2035 - Operation Hot Omen

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

You'd think that after all our training and enhancements and tactical planning, your soldiers would be able to land a hit, captain. Instead, XCOM decimated your men so effectively they were approached by a member of the original XCOM from the first invasion. It seems he's been holding some supplies in his house. We are sending you to search the house and... help him correct his thinking. 

You have also been demoted to officer, and will join the rank and file in their fight against XCOM. Maybe you will have more luck on the field, although I doubt it. Your failure only serves to reinforce XCOM's faith in their commander, and Lorenzo Enriquez will no doubt be keen to aid them to the best of his ability. We are trying to discover how they remove their chips, but even our best minds are at a loss without Tygan. His efforts are sorely missed

This failure is on you, officer. May the Elders guide your rifle.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
28 Jul 2035 - Operation Blood God

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Despite suffering heavy losses, the resistance cell is still standing, if only barely. Our men put up a valiant fight, and their efforts are still ones to be proud of. They each made XCOM hurt, and they aided the Assassin unto death. The Elders are pleased with their efforts, and have ordered all the fallen to be given the burial rights of heroes. It seems they finally understand just how powerful XCOM has become

BillyTerror was back on the battlefield, and certainly proved why our soldiers fear him so much, and that damn Templar was also in the fight, capable of now swapping places with an ally, and she even moves fast enough to block a strike from the Assassin. XCOM has somehow become so powerful that they are dealing with the Elders’ Chosen frequently and consistently coming out on top. 

Our soldiers performed admirably. They will be remembered as heroes.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
5 Aug 2035 - Operation Empty Blade

Decryption Complete :Message from ADVENT High Command 

That was most certainly an excellent mission. Not only did we destroy that blasted mech, but we also brought down two other members of XCOM, including one of our traitorous brethren. Even though the transmitter was destroyed, we are definitely chalking this up as a win for us. 

Lieutenant, you have proven yourself worthy, and as such have been promoted, and will work with the rest of High Command in our attempts to neutralise the XCOM threat, as you have dealt the greatest blow XCOM has felt since the loss of their HQ

Glory to the Elders, and glory to you, our latest commander

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
14 Aug 2035 - Operation War God

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command

XCOM is angry. Very angry. At the loss of their three operatives, including the mech, they struck out at one of our human allies, capturing Amer Zamoi and extracting vital intel from her, as well as the location of some useful supplies. Obviously, these will be used to further improve XCOM's already dangerous and highly experimental technology. We currently have no idea where Amer Zamoi is, but XCOM has not removed her chip. We can use this to locate a resistance cell, or possibly XCOM itself.

We have no doubt that this revenge will continue, and are moving more soldiers to guard duty as a result of this. They need not panic however, none of this is punishment by the Elders. Now if a Chosen could just get on the field to help us we might stand a chance, although our latest member of High Command is still optimistic about our chances, although some of us are beginning to think he was just lucky. After all, how could one man compete against the Commander so effectively? Others say he was blessed by the Elders, but there is no evidence of that either.

Stay on guard, and protect the VIPs, we need them alive and standing beside us if we are going to win this fight

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
19 Aug 2035 - Operation Steely Hydra

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Two Templars? TWO TEMPLARS? How in the Elders name are we supposed to deal with this for Baltans sake. One was bad enough, but two? We need the Chosen now more than ever, but they just seem to be sitting in their little hideouts doing nothing. Two damned Templars. 

Obviously this mission was a total failure, and Emma Schneider was taken captive. No doubt XCOM is still furious over the loss of their soldiers, and our Intel says that they'll soon be going after our field commanders. No matter, the AVATAR project is nearing completion, with just one week to go. Still, XCOM stopped it before, and with a second Templar, they have all they need to try it again

Best of luck, and bring down those Templars. 

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
26 Aug 2035 - Operation Shattered Tome

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Another of our field commanders has fallen to XCOM's rage, but our latest member of High Command once again proved he could make XCOM pay for every ADVENT that fell. He even managed to get the attention of the Hunter, who performed less than admirably, but still wounded a few members of XCOM. 

We now know just how XCOM was getting the location of our VIPs. One of our own was giving them inside information, and he finally showed his colours on the battlefield today. Needless to say, he was put down. ADVENT will not abide traitors. We also brought down another member called "The Judge", and there were serious wounds as well , with one member of XCOM bleeding out upon their evac. We also have the identity of the new Templar, and it's not good

XCOM has recruited the Scarlett Reaper, one of the Templars’ most deadly agents. She does not falter and will not hesitate to slay all ADVENT in a bloody dance of destruction and death.

We now have traitors in our own ranks. If you find any suspicious activity report it to your commanding officer.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
29 Aug 2035 - Operation Shattered Empire

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Another one of our traitor brethren was spotted on the battlefield today. XCOM has once again found themselves a skirmisher ally, and they proved very deadly, especially when it came to fighting the Hunter. High Command believes that even though the Hunter is all but impervious to melee attacks, be it ranger, skirmisher, or templar, the close quarters combat of the skirmisher is particularly effective against the Hunter. It seems even the Chosen have weaknesses. 

The Hunter has naturally passed the blame on to us, claiming that we did not support him fully, and so all surviving members have been sent to... help the Hunter train. I am personally filing a complaint in the hopes of the Elders finally realising how under equipped we are to deal with this, and that includes the Chosen as well. 

The destruction of this facility has also delayed the AVATAR project, which will give XCOM some breathing room, and make our lives all the more difficult. As if we needed that. We will succeed. One day. That day could not come soon enough. 

This mission was a failure. We will have to be better.

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
3 Sep 2035 - Operation Diamond Child

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

One of our supply extraction teams was hit by XCOM today, and we have bad news. That mech that we thought was destroyed is back, and we can confirm that the rogue AI running it is none other than Julian, the failed experiment of Dr. Raymond Shen. How it's still functioning we don't know, but it does seem substantially less powerful than usual. Maybe we weakened it.

We also made away with over half the supplies, which denied XCOM the resources they so desperately needed, and we can certainly call this battle a victory. And no Chosen appeared either, which has given the Elders the thought that we can do just as well as their favourite pets.

With fighting like this, we might just be able to keep the planet under our control 

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
17 Sep 2035 - Operation Cold Spear

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

One of our outlying data caches was stolen by XCOM today, and not only will this delay our research but it will give XCOM some valuable resources to further their efforts against us.

This cache was also an experiment, as we managed to place it deep within a lost horde, but XCOM managed to cut down all opposition and disarm our self detonating charges. It seems not even the lost can delay XCOM.

That mech was also back on the field, and it's functioning better than the last time we saw it. It would appear that Julian simply needed practice, and with all the lost, that's exactly what he got. He will be back to his dangerous self in short order. We need to put that mech, or SPARK as our informant called them, down for good 

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
23 Sep 2036 - Operation Furious Tongue

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Our ambush was moderately successful. While XCOM escaped with the knowledge of the Hunters stronghold, we did manage to slay one of their operatives, which in these times can make all the difference. We have identified the fallen XCOM soldier as James Castellano, and are sending peacekeepers to investigate the rest of his family for signs of rebellion. If any signs are found, we will... "recruit" that member, after questioning them.

The XCOM propaganda machine is working harder too, and in no thanks to resistance radio. Their quips and jokes at our expense are serving to keep morale amongst the resistance high, and they seem to be untraceable, with their location bouncing around at an impossible rate. Any information about their whereabouts will be rewarded. Make sure that the citizens in your district know this.

The Hunter is displeased with your performance 

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
24 Sep 2035 - Operation Final Shroud

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

XCOM successfully managed to extract one of their VIP's from a city centre today, despite the fact that there were several armed squads in their path, and a Chosen. They also had another soldier with them, one of our bio assault troopers, who was feeding XCOM information from the inside for a long time. He has not remained with XCOM, instead our informant has found out that he has moved to a resistance cell, and he forgot to remove his tracker. I have already plotted the course and our forces are on the way.

The Templar known as Zoey Durand is proving very dangerous. Since the Commander's return, she has shown us the reason the Templars are so feared. Not to mention BillyTerror, who didn't miss a single shot, and singlehandedly brought down an andromedans shell. 

XCOM does not seem to be slowing down. Neither can we

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
2 Oct 2035 - Operation Laughing Death

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

No. No. No. It's not possible. It's actually not possible. Just... No. We killed Vintermorgon. She was dissolved by acid. How? Just ho...

(A message cuts through)  
"To all the slaves of the false gods, hear my voice. I am Natalya Vintermorgon, and I am unkillable. You will leave this planet or die. Our cause is righteous and we are invincible. XCOM's soldiers will strike you down. It's SPARK units will grind you to dust under it's tread. Our weaponry will bring the very sky crashing down upon you. You cannot win. Witness my rebirth, a Phoenix from flame. A soldier from war. An Angel from death. A skirmisher from ADVENT. Vox Tala for ten!"  
(The message ends)

What was that? XCOM hacked our communications! Get my chief of security in here now. If you're still listening XCOM, know that this petty display means nothing. I don't care if you have two skirmishers or two thousand. I don't care how many soldiers you have, for I have a hundred thousand more. I will crush you like an ant beneath my boot. 

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
8 Oct 2035 - Operation Regal Beast

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

As of late, we have been contacted by three members of our kind, A viper, a berserker, and an archon. These beings claim to have been heavily modified by none other than Dr. Valen herself, XCOM's original science officer. It seems that Dr. Valen set up her own research lab and conducted a variety of experiments on these soldiers, making them far more powerful than the average soldier. They are requesting permission to fight beside us on the battlefield, and with the way our fights are shaping up, we need all the help we can get.

The first "Ruler" as they call themselves, is known as the Viper King, who wields a deadly accurate bolt caster, but prefers to grab his foes and pull them in for the kill. He also claims to have a breath capable of instantaneously freezing any area, which could be extremely useful. Maybe these rulers will have more luck than the Chosen when it comes to fighting XCOM.

Our new allies are ready and awaiting orders. Let's give XCOM one hell of a fight 

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

After the recent attack on one of our abandoned research facilities, I have been assigned to ensure the protection of the three test surviving subjects. Their survival may provide the key to destroying the resistance. We have seen how Subject Delta has proven useful, with the creation of the “Flame Viper” that easily eliminated an XCOM operative some time ago. Although there have been surfacing rumors that Xcom has been faking a number of their soldiers deaths, I remain convinced that they have simply found replacements and gave them identical appearances to their fallen soldiers.

I have already assigned escorts to carefully monitor each subjects condition. I have also requested that the “Viper King”, as XCOM has dubbed the creature, receives medical assistance. Although I have yet to receive a response, I do not expect for my request to be denied after it is processed by my superiors. For now, I can only hope that XCOM does not possess a means of tracking the Psionic signature of the subjects, or else they will be hunted down very quickly. 

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
9 Oct 2035 - Operation Demon Stank

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Today the Berserker Queen joined the battlefield, and she managed to put a serious hurt on XCOM. Not only did she allow us to capture one of our traitorous kin, but she proved very deadly, only retreating due to the numbers of XCOM. She nearly bought enough time for the field commander to escape too, if it wasn't for that damn skirmisher, Vintermorgon. 

Despite XCOM's victory, they are certainly going home wounded, in the flesh and their pride as well. They won by the skin of their teeth, missing plenty of easy shots. Maybe they're getting tired. That'd be a relief, having them slow down could be just what we need to win this war. But I doubt this. Their SPARK never stops, it doesn't need rest, and it's only downside is that it can't be healed on the battlefield. If XCOM found a way to do that, then I don't know how we could stop it

These "Rulers" are certainly living up to their name

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
17 Oct 2035 - Operation Shackled Mountain

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command. 

XCOM took the bait. By rescuing that scientist it gave the assassin all she needed to locate the avenger, and blow it out of the sky. All units, advance upon the avenger and protect our guns. We don't need to best XCOM, just delay them. If we can keep them from our primary cannon, we will win.

Don't think this will be an easy fight though. Like the cornered rat that it is, XCOM will fight tooth and nail to survive, so expect heavy casualties. But then, that's never stopped us before. The Assassin is also joining us on the battlefield, in her attempt to claim her prize, the commander himself. Should she succeed, this world will belong to her. Fortunately, she doesn't communicate with the soldiers beneath her, so I am "neglecting" to inform you of this. We will capture the commander when the time is right, and we will deliver him to the Elders, and we will reap the rewards

Victory is at hand

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
17 Oct 2035 - Operation Shackled Mountain

—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

I am relieved to learn the Chosen lured XCOM into a trap. The Chosen Hunter used a scientist as bait to locate the Avenger. Their rescue gave away the location of the ship they stole, and it shouldn’t be long before they are captured and executed by the Assassin. The Hunter made use of a spawn of Subject Iota during his assault, although it was killed before it could attack their forces. Of course, there are plenty more where it came from. It was able to inflict injuries on one of the templars, but these were treated quickly by a medic. Those injuries should still leave the Templar fatigued during the assault, lowering her combat effectiveness. Our intelligence shows that many of their soldiers are unprepared for engagements at the moment. The commander was arrogant enough to send one of their highest ranked soldiers to inspect the Assassin’s stronghold. Of course, that knowledge will be useless to them once the Commander is recaptured.

I have authorized the deployment of any nearby Rulers into the battlefield. Their involvement will maximize the chances of XCOM’s defeat. With the full deployment of their troops defending the base, the Rulers will have significantly more opportunities to react to their movements. However, I have not been given a report of their estimated response time, due to difficulties tracking the Berserker’s location. Due to the nature of the Psionic gateway they use to escape, only one of them can be deployed at once. If they were to attempt to leave at the same time, one might accidentally trap the others and force them to face XCOM to the death. We only require them to think out XCOM’s numbers, and injure as many of their forces as possible without sustaining life threatening injuries. Only one will be required for that task.

—END LOG—

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
23 Oct 2035 - Operation Rebel Thorn

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Despite us throwing every nearby soldier at XCOM, they still managed to unsuccessfully evade capture, with minimal losses as well. Fortunately, this is the Assassin's operation, which means we won't take the fall if we play our cards right, which shouldn't be too hard. The Chosen still seem to think that they can win this war by themselves, instead of working with us, which continually causes these failed missions. If they stood with our whole force, then things would be different. 

That's our story at least. In reality, it seems we will need the Chosen's help to take the ship, but I need a squad of lancers to quickly search the ship for the commander afterwards. Call in your fastest lancers, I need the best. We are also working on an emp styled device specifically coded to the avenger, which will be launched from one of our ships when we get the go ahead from the Elders. Then we shall launch our own assault on XCOM, without the Chosen interfering.

We will be the ones to attain the Elders reward. Not their pet Chosen.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
23 Oct 2035 - Operation Rebel Thorn

—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

XCOM escaped before I was able to arrive at the crash site location with the Archon Ruler. The Avenger escaped half-destroyed, with all deployments terminated. The Chosen Assassin was eliminated early in the battle, when XCOM spotted her before she could infiltrate the Avenger. The first wave of troops failed to provide the distraction she needed to board the ship undetected. And the remaining forces failed to hold out until I delivered reinforcements. I was planning the early deployment of the Archon Ruler. XCOM surely would not have survived against the reinforcements.

The videos I gathered from the damaged vehicles, robots, and helmet cameras provided interesting information. It seems the Templars haven’t learned from their previous encounter with the Spawn of Subject Iota. Another Templar injured herself with the creatures acidic blood. This time, one of XCOM’s soldiers panicked, completely paralyzed by fear. Only a handful of the defenders were unharmed. I suspect that XCOM is nearing the limits of their abilities. This victory was hard fought, and I doubt they’ll be ready for another fight of this scale any time soon. I am requesting command of a UFO, so I may personally hunt the Avenger and finish the job myself.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
1 Nov 2035 - Operation Lone Prophet

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

That mission was... interesting. Despite XCOM succeeding in their objectives, they paid a heavy price, losing one of their top operatives in the process, Rumble. Also, in a hilarious turn of events, XCOM blew up the ground beneath their feet at one point. It's been a while since we had something to laugh about, but that certainly cut through the tension. 

The Viper King also proved his worth, and would've made XCOM fail in its mission were it not for the Reaper and their skills in stealth and sabotage, who managed to sneak past and hack our terminal. Despite being forced to retreat, these rulers are proving that they have earned their titles, and I cannot wait to see what the others can do. 

This mission was an eye for an eye, and against XCOM, that's a good trade

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
1 Nov 2035 - Operation Lone Prophet

—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

As I suspected, the Resistance is nearing it’s limit. XCOM forces suffered a brutal loss in order to steal the Psionic Tracking Data I requested to locate the lost Test Subjects. This information is useless to them without access of the Psionic Network. The enhanced Viper was nearly killed, but it slipped out of their grasp. XCOM’s attack prevented it from receiving it’s medical attention. But I suspect that XCOM won’t survive long enough to get the chance to finish their efforts.

XCOM underestimated the power of the explosives they were using, and damaged the rooftop they were standing on. They scrambled to eliminate the forces. They were not prepared for their first encounter with the combination of our Biotrooper modifications and the “Berserker Queen”. It’s armor generation quickly negated the impact of their bullets. Without any means of shredding it’s armor, they were forced to focus all of their fire on it to eliminate it. 

The constant waves of forces wore down their troops over the course of the battle. The soldier known as “Rumble” was killed, and a sniper lost control. The Templar “Kohlla” has proven to be one of the largest threats amongst them. Her psionic blades eliminated most of the ground forces and her shield drew fire away from other soldiers. She needs to be eliminated as soon as possible. The data was retrieved at the last moment by a Reaper. They have proven elusive, but otherwise nearly harmless. They’ll die when there is no one left for them to hide behind.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
8 Nov 2035 - Operation Empty Slumber

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

The Warlock graced us with his presence on the battlefield, and has exposed a weakness in the Commander. He struggles to deal with mind control abilities. After successfully overwhelming the mind of the Templar, the Warlock proceeded to use XCOM's own forces against them. Whilst he was inevitably cut down, this has finally allowed us a sliver of hope. This is especially strange, because the sight of a close friend (cough level 2 bond mate cough) within the immediate area (cough one tile away cough) is enough to restore someone's mind to their own (remove mind control). However, the fact that the Warlock uses his psionics does remove the original option of flashbangs from XCOM, which have proven frustrating in the past.

This mission did fail, and XCOM got away with their much needed supplies, and no doubt they will turn these into more and more beam based weaponry, or possibly some more armour. And their Templar managed to singlehandedly dispose of one of our Archons, reflecting every single shot thrown at her and tossing them straight back at our man. It appears she will be harder to hit than ever before. Elders damn that woman

With these supplies XCOM gains momentum, something we do not need.

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

The Chosen Warlock took my advice and added pressure to XCOM’s next mission. He personally intervened when XCOM attempted to steal our supplies. They once again failed to set up a proper ambush at the start of the battle. The remaining forces cleared most of the troops, but an irradiated shapeshifter managed to wound one soldier. XCOM made a mistake by rushing to gather supplies. ADVENT forces converged on their location. XCOM terminated most of them, but the Templar was severely wounded in the process. The Chosen Warlock arrived shortly, making a demonstration of his superior psionic abilities. XCOM was quick to defend the wounded Templar. 

The Warlock‘s focused on disabling the turret before controlling the Templar’s mind. The Commander took the risk of sending a soldier to point blank range to attack the Chosen. XCOM was forced to freeze their most powerful soldier. For unclear reasons, the experimental Frost Grenade malfunctioned. We created it from the Ice Viper Test Subject, and I had thought those grenades were all destroyed. Another XCOM soldier was controlled shortly later, and XCOM was forced to destroy supplies to injure the Chosen Warlock. The remaining forces were able to finish him off, and escape with their lives. However, they are only surviving off their luck, which appears to be running out.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
21 Nov 2035 - Operation Winter Shriek

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

XCOM escaped the ambush we set for them, and they managed to steal our research data on beam weaponry. With this information, XCOM will be able to create a greater amount of power, and as such cause more damage with their weaponry. 

The ambushers were delayed by the lost, which is what allowed XCOM such an easy escape. As punishment for their failures, they have been sent to the front lines to deal with XCOM

Our ambushes are the few moments we have the upper hand against XCOM, we must take advantage of them all

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
22 Nov 2035 - Operation Spectral Breath

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

XCOM attacked another one of our psionic transmitters today, disabling communications across the globe. This allowed for mass confusion amongst the populace, and a large group of resistance insurgents escaped, including some of our brethren turned traitors. In fact, it was a rogue gunslinger that provided XCOM with the location of the transmitter. No doubt he has left to go join the skirmishers, as if we needed more enemies.

We have also been getting reports of more and more civilians leaving the city centers, and not just those who turn traitor. A wide variety don't feel safe there anymore, claiming that we cannot protect them from XCOM. This widespread fear is proving difficult for The Speaker to deal with, and he "politely requests" that we give him some good news to talk about. To top it off, more and more members of the original XCOM are coming out to sow dissent in the city centers, revealing the secrets of the first invasion and threatening the lies of the Elders. No matter, they will be silenced. When we find them 

We are losing our grip on this planet. Pull yourselves together men

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
28 Nov 2035 - Operation Driving Fog

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Today we had a serious chance of victory against XCOM, and once again we took out that blasted SPARK unit. Our informant told us XCOM was moving to extract the VIP from one of the city centers, and we were able to move more of our men than usual into position. Still, what our informant didn't know is that we had another traitor aid them in escaping, who managed to provide just enough firepower for XCOM to escape. 

Our two prime units performed admirably, but there was no sign of the Rulers or the Chosen, despite the fact they had plenty of warning. Once again, we have been shafted. If they could get off their high horses and work together for once, we might actually be capable of victory. Instead, the Chosen continue their petty rivalry while we are expected to deal with XCOM by ourselves. Sometimes you wonder how they even became the Elders pets in the first place. 

I am sending a formal complaint to the Elders, although I doubt it will do anything 

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

Multiple Andromedons were enhanced to imitate the Ruler reactions. The upgraded suit can only perform movement and melee actions. The Rulers have recently been combat tested against XCOM forces. The first of these new suits to engage XCOM forces was able to severely damage XCOM’s SPARK unit. The unit was once again disabled in combat. This time, they were unable to recover the remains, and it will be sometime before it is replaced.

I suspect that the loss of the SPARK will be followed by the loss of their other soldiers. In the battle, the Reaper was forced to leave the abandon shadows, before it was briefly Shadowbound. A Templar engaged the Prime Andromedon in close range, which quickly turned into a dangerous encounter. A traitor was briefly returned to our side. And XCOM’s celatid turret was forced to sacrifice itself to draw fire away from other soldiers. I have sent more of these units to the Chosen, so they may be used to crush the Resistance camps XCOM defends.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
6 Dec 2035 - Operation God Tomb

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

This mission was a total failure, no thanks to the Chosen. Once again, he forgets that earth is far above anything and everything we've fought before. All the world the aliens have conquered, all the foes they've battled, are nothing to the commander and XCOM. I suppose it could be their pride that causes them to do this, but they need to get it into their head that they cannot go head to head with XCOM and win. The Hunter showed this, at least in part, hanging back with our soldiers, and using some as a screening tool. Unfortunately, he's susceptible to explosives, and with "Doc" on the battlefield, he didn't last long after that. But maybe we can start working together 

After this failure, the XCOM propaganda machine is working harder than ever before, preaching of how they can win this fight, and how great they are. We are already seeding more faceless amongst their ranks, and our informant on the avenger still provides us with valuable material. 

There is nothing to reclaim from this defeat. We have failed today 

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT R&D to Assist Deployment Command Staff  
We would like to make it known that the Firestarters were deemed NOT ready for field operations until EXACTLY 2 DAYS before the raid above took place. This switch was made without the knowledge of senior research staff.   
The individual(s) that ordered this change of status had sufficient clearance to erase their identifiers from the clearance documents. It should be known that only The Chosen, ADVENT High Command, and the Elders themselves have this clearance. We see no reason why the latter two listed would place such an order. If any reason as to why this occurred can be provided, please advise.

A deployment order was also issued under similar circumstances. The authority of this order meant compliance without question was required, and it was complied with. While we cannot disobey such an order, we of R&D still must lodge complaint in sending several VOLATILE, UNTESTED, and UNSTABLE MUTANT MUTON BERSERKERS, into the discretion of individuals who may have incomplete knowledge of the specimens capabilities.

It is the opinion of research staff that the current Firestarter Muton model {Firestarter_beta0.1.7} showed poor target prioritization and compliance to directives BELOW THAT EXPECTED FOR BERSERKERS. These are being improved, but more testing is required. Sending out unfinished units provides XCOM with knowledge of out prototypes. We also must add that the creation and conditioning of Firestarters is time and resource intensive. The requisition of NEARLY THE ENTIRE BATCH has meant that research on improving the unit is significantly slower.   
To reiterate - The Muton Firestarters were not ready for combat, but were still requisition and some deployed. This strikes us as reckless and wasteful.

Sincerely,  
Dr. Magpie, on behave of ADVENT Research and Development

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
13 Dec 2035 - Operation Wailing Jester

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Somehow, XCOM has managed to track down one of our psi gates, where we get some of our most powerful units, such as the Gatekeeper. The Warlock also showed up to aid in it's defense, but all forces were eventually overwhelmed. Over 60 soldiers on that battlefield. All of them slain in combat. XCOM has truly become an incredibly powerful force. We need to finish the AVATAR project soon.

However, we might get lucky with this portal. The security is all psionic, and XCOM won't have the capability to track it. They might end up attempting to send soldiers through, and even if only one soldier goes through, that's one dead soldier we don't have to worry about. Still, this mission was a failure, and the Elders are becoming displeased, and I think worried as well. They are sending nearly all of our forces to us in the attempt to claim victory. I guess we're only going to win this through sheer numbers.

This loss changes the course of everything 

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

XCOM found the Nest. Specifically, the location of subject Iota, a Chrysalid which was enhanced to produce genetically superior spawn at a high rate. We can replicate Subject Iota and it’s spawn easily. What I want to know is how XCOM managed to locate the Test Subject. The location was hidden within the Psionic network. No one knew the physical location of the Nest. Even I was unaware of the exact coordinates, as the location was removed from my memory. I only know that XCOM stole the Gateway used to reach its location, which was likely their target. I do not know what XCOM plans to do with the Gateway, but I have no intention of seeing their plans come to fruition.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- ADVENT COMMANDER TER --

Chrysalids plushies ! That what we need. Seriously. This could both increase our resources available and strengthen the effectiveness of our propaganda, mostly with children. I mean, most people are afraid of chrysalids, but selling them as plushies could maybe make people empathize more with them and help us turning the population against the Resistance actions.

May the Elders show you da wae. (dead meme)

\-- END TRANSMISSION --  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
14 Dec 2035 - Operation Knife Hand

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

The Viper King has been slain. The XCOM operative known as Numbers used that strange contraption known as the bolt caster, and as soon as the king came into his line of sight, it was all over. And not just for the king. The Viper King was the only male left of his species, effectively dooming them all to extinction. While we have hundreds of thousands in reserve, their numbers are not as limitless as they were before. We will have to be more careful. Naturally, the Speaker is very angry as a result of this, and is acquiring a number of our biological scientists to find a way to create another male of this species.

On top of this, the mission was a failure, and all XCOM members made it away, albeit some worse for wear. They took very little risks this mission, and preferred to use a form of acidic grenade, capable of shredding armour with ease, and burning the affected soldier as well. They are, on the whole, very effective, and very deadly. Their skirmisher also proved to be equally as fierce, pulling himself to our men, or our men to him, and slaying many singlehandedly. 

We will have to do better officers. 

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—  
The enhanced Viper Ruler was located by XCOM, and finished off. They targeted the relay transmitting the creatures location so that medical supplies could be delivered. I do not know if this was a coincidence, or if XCOM discovered it’s whereabouts. I do know that the Elders hardly noticed the loss of the creature, despite the consequences that this will have. As the last male, the Viper King’s death prevents us from developing an ice variant of the Viper species. Without samples from a live specimen, we cannot replicate its ability. If my request for control of a UFO is granted, I will make sure to recover the remains of the creature from the Avenger, once I have captured it, and the commander of XCOM.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
21 Dec 2035 - Operation Frost Breaker

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command

Could someone please explain to me why we didn't extract a single supply crate that mission? Did no one, not a single one of you, give the basic order to begin extraction as soon as XCOM arrived? We have enhanced our surveillance to remove one of their key advantages people! Get your heads out of this collective cloud and get back to work. XCOM took every single one of those supplies...

(High Command, there is a call coming through, from the informant)  
Patch it through

"I apologise for the intrusion, but the Assassins stronghold is about to become under attack. XCOM has finally had enough of the constant threats and insults, as well as the danger she put the commander in during the attack on the avenger. This will be a major fight, and one that if we play our cards right, will be a serious defeat for XCOM. Not to mention, they have only found a single weakness in its defenses, one we still cannot find. But once they use it, we'll be able to shore it up. They will only get one chance at this, and they know it too. Prepare for the battle of a lifetime, High Command. This will be a deciding moment in the war. Agent out.

Very well. Send our best men to the stronghold. Despite their arrogance they are our best soldiers, and protecting the Assassin is our top priority. Everything else is superseded, including the extra security on the hidden facilities working on the AVATAR project. If we can pull this off, we will cripple XCOM severely.

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—MESSAGE FROM ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—  
I am uncertain as to how you have discovered the new secret weapon I recently developed, but I am here to confirm your suspicions. A superior ADVENT burger has been developed. Bigger, juicier, tastier. Dr. Tygan will have no choice but to return to ADVENT in order to gain a constant supply of ADVENT burgers. Once XCOM has lost it’s chief scientist, they will no longer be able to develop new technologies to counter our own. And we will destroy them with our superior weaponry.  
—END TRANSMISSION—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
29 Dec 2035 - Operation Flying Vagabond 1

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Blows were traded, but XCOM made it to the entrance. They will arrive at the assassin's lair, and then the real fight will begin. The Chosen's sarcophagus is there as well, and the constant regeneration will give us the edge we need to take down XCOM's elite. 

The Chrysallid King was also brought down, the sheer volume of firepower from XCOM overwhelmed it. Our Archons performed underwhelmingly, but they did manage to destroy the turret XCOM brings around with them. One less gun makes our fight easier.

Prepare yourselves men. This fight has only just begun

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

The Chosen Assassin has allowed XCOM to locate and enter her stronghold. I would have thought they would be more concerned with the Chosen Hunter’s impending assault on the Avenger, or the Avatar Project. I do not know how they expect to kill one of the Chosen, despite their weaponry lacking the means of permanently ending their lives. From the live feeds I’ve observed, they have not constructed any new weapon based the psionic gateway. But I doubt they would attempt such a reckless attack without some form of a plan. Of course, this assault may result in their strongest soldiers becoming to wounded and tired to defend against the Chosen Hunter’s attack. I am devoting my resources towards accelerating the process of find the Avenger, before his soldiers have enough time to recover. If the Chosen Assassin does not kill any of the attackers, I hope she at least wounds them badly enough to keep them inactive for the next month.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
29 Dec 2035 - Operation Flying Vagabond 2

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command

They... Killed a Chosen. Destroyed the Sarcophagus, and killed the Assassin. This shouldn't be possible. We sent all the reinforcements we had, with her being our general, but still she fell. Oh no, we didn't find any trace of her weapons. Those things are the most powerful weaponry the elders have produced, naturally it went to their pets. Now it's in the hands of XCOM. For once, we are preparing to accept that we are fighting a losing battle. With the death of a Chosen, XCOM is now closer to taking this world away from us, not to mention removing a significant portion of the defenses the elders have placed in their underwater laboratory. The Chosen were the last line of defence there, and with one of their number removed, the Elders are becoming vulnerable

Still, we cannot waver in our faith to the Elders, we must fight back at all costs, and protect this world from the trails to come. They are not ready to combat the threat the Elders have seen, and we must protect them. Despite the Ruler and the Chosen falling, we must stand strong, the defenders of this world. We are reinforcing all locations in the regions the assassin operated in, in an attempt to shore up the weakness XCOM has created. Still, it will never fully be repaired. This was the most painful sacrifice we have made in this war.

Good news however. One of our ships managed to locate and disable the Avenger, effectively grounding XCOM. At least we will have revenge for our losses, and it will be us, not the Chosen, who capture the commander

Return to your posts. We must prepare

High Command Out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—  
The death of Chosen Assassin will mark a turning point in the war. As I predicted, she wounded many of XCOM’s forces and lowered their will to the point that our psionics should be able to easily destroy them. I had not expected XCOM to destroy the Sarcophagus. I underestimated their weaponry and resilience. My suspicions are that the Assassin died not because of XCOM’s skills, but because she also underestimated their abilities. The Elder’s have grown vengeful. This has proven useful, as they granted my request for command of a UFO. A request that had been processing since the Assassin’s failed attempt at capturing the Avenger. 

Once I boarded the UFO, I waited for XCOM’s next attempt to access the Black Market before striking. I set a bounty for stolen ADVENT Datapads, which XCOM sold. Once they were lured out, I targeted and disabled the Avenger. Now, I have trapped the Avenger on the ground, and summoned reinforcements to assist in capturing the Avenger. This insurgency will finally come to an end. I have not forgotten about the Viper King. Our intelligence reports that they have preserved the corpse for future autopsy. With the Commander captive and the Avenger under my command, avenging it, the Chosen Assassin and Subject Iota will be all too easy. XCOM will finally pay for it’s crimes against the Elders.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
31 Dec 2035 - Operation Amber Glove

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

That Damn sniper! Our Disruptor was destroyed in a manner of seconds by BillyTerror and the Reaper known as Rodats. You were supposed to defend it at all costs! We had primes on the way, and most of XCOM's top brass was injured or worse. This was our best chance to win the war, and you failed, all because of a single man. 

They even took their time in killing a portion of our men before they escaped, and once again we have been turned into the laughing stock of the planet. XCOM propaganda has turned into comedy, mocking our continued failed attempts to bring them down. Now they have time to rest, recover, and strike at us again. I suppose it was easier for the Elders when they were on the attack.

This failure is unacceptable. Reprimands are in order

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

I have ordered my forces to locate and eliminate the Reaper known as Rodats, before he could slip past our lines. Even if they could get him close enough to see the disrupter, my plan was to force XCOM to either abandon him to save themselves, or cost them a number of their forces trying to save him. Neither outcome came to pass, and the Avenger was able to successfully escape without any further injuries to report. While I suspect we were close to trapping the Reaper, our inability to locate him spared the lives of our enemy.

I was expecting this failure to have consequences, but none have come so far. I have ordered the UFO to repair the disrupter. I have no intention of waiting for XCOM to act first. I used the Datapad XCOM sold as bait to lure out a Resistance buyer. Under the guise that I am one of those traitorous Skirmishers, I will use him to locate a Resistance camp and lure out XCOM. Then, I will end this war. On my own terms.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
5 Jan 2036 - Operation Frost Fist

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

XCOM is on a winning streak, and they show no signs of slowing down. Today they killed another one of the Rulers, and also destroyed another one of our psionic transmitters. Not to mention they found another soldier willing to aid them, one of our most wanted, Adam Lam. He's been performing hit and run attacks against our data taps, and now with XCOM's help, he is all the more dangerous.

And it's not just against XCOM that we're losing. The Reapers are becoming increasingly bold, the Templars are wreaking our psionic training facilities and the Skirmishers are waylaying our supply lines. With the strides in technology that XCOM's science officer, Dr Tygan, has been making, they now have the weaponry to become a serious threat. 

The Elders are displeased. Get back to work

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

When I returned from my undercover operation, I heard tell of XCOM encountering and killing the Berserker Ruler. I have not yet seen a full report of what happened leading to this, but I do know that a Psionic Transmitter was destroyed by XCOM shortly later, and many injuries were sustained by the Resistance. I’ll recover it with the other dead Ruler, at my next opportunity to strike the Avenger. My plan of tiring out XCOM appears to be working, and I have no reason to change this plan.

During my mission, I learned that exactly how tired our enemy is becoming. As I have long suspected, we are pushing their soldiers to their limits. XCOM has become so desperate, they are asking the Resistance for volunteer fighters to assist them. XCOM has delayed their Covert Operations due to a lack of available soldiers. Several of their soldiers have developed fears and obsessions. Their research team has shifted focus towards studying the Chosen Assassin’s weapons in hopes of turning the tides.

I have already placed a plan in motion to exploit this weakness, using an unaware Resistance pawn to set up an ambush on a supply convoy. I have sent a messenger to alert the Chosen Hunter. With the disrupted communications, I have no way of knowing if the message has been received. If my plan is successful, XCOM should not be able to survive this mission without casualties. My plan hinges on the Chosen Hunter’s response, and his ability to capture or kill XCOM’s forces. If nothing else, we should be able to soften their forces to make them easier targets next time the Avenger is attacked.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
11 Jan 2036 - Operation Swamp Saga

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Our experimental Sectopod Prime went into combat against XCOM, and even though it put a serious hurt upon one of their grenadiers, it's efforts proved futile in the end. XCOM also had the assistance of a resistance member called Adut Yokonya. A member of the original XCOM, she was presumed dead after the Elders victory. However, she lived and started one of the resistance cells in Egypt, and began to operate out of that region. With her skills and the rest of the XCOM forces, it proved to be to much again for our forces. Our scientist, Maite Vidal, was captured, and no doubt XCOM is interrogating her for the location of supplies and other forms of information. What will become of her afterwards we don't know, but XCOM isn't likely to kill her.

The Reapers also hit one of our data taps today. Gabriel Braun, the Reaper leading the operation, showed our men just why they are called the Reapers. From the shadows, he single handedly eliminated over half our men, and not even a single shot hit him. With the advanced weaponry XCOM are giving them, they are truly becoming a threat 

We are losing our grip upon the world. 

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

XCOM encountered the new Sectopod model while capturing Maite Vidal. Vidal was loyal enough to refuse giving up intel to the Resistance, and it is disappointing to hear that she was found dead outside of the city centers. She was vital to the development of cloaking technology. I had plans of using the technology to allow the UFO to strike the Avenger without being seen.

The Sectopod was outfitted with an experimental cloaking mechanism. The cloaking mechanism was damaged beyond repair, which means I will not be able to use it in the next ambush I had hoped. Was Once again, XCOM suffered injuries, although less than other recent encounters. XCOM was aided by one of the volunteer fighters I had warned of. I am uncertain of why the Hunter did not interfere, but reinforcements were called to the position. 

I am still planning my trap. The Hunter has not sent me a response yet. I have also considered requesting aid from the Chosen Warlock, but he has not demonstrated much interest in my work. It would also appear XCOM is planning to target his stronghold next. I had heard rumors he was their next target, and they appear to have been confirmed. I am hoping that he is successful in eliminating XCOM’s scouts, but so far no ambush has ended successfully. I’d much rather focus on defending the stronghold.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
17 Jan 2036 - Operation Sky Father

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Our ambush was unsuccessful, but we were at least close to killing one of their operatives. This could be used to show our men that XCOM is not invincible, and that they can be killed. It would be better if our men could definitively prove this, but I highly doubt XCOM will cooperate.

The Templars lead an attack against one of our psionic training facilities, dedicated to training our priests for combat. Lead by a woman called Sharon Fey, our trainees were no match for the Templars, and Fey seemed to dance around the gunfire, with her blades dancing the Danse Macabre. It seems that even without the commander in charge, we are struggling against the resistance. We are planning a counter offensive against Fey, comprised of mainly mechanical units. They don't need training after all

If we can't get XCOM, we will remove their support, and make them fall as a result

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
19 Jan 2036 - Operation Driving Wail

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

The Warlock fell today, and with such speed and precision that we didn't have time to react. By the time we heard of this XCOM had already reached the sarcophagus, and even then we only got a handful of soldiers inside before XCOM killed the Warlock.

We also had reports from our men in the field that XCOM has been using the Assassin's shotgun, and no doubt they will be using the katana soon as well. With this in mind, they will also be using the Warlocks rifle, which is capable of generating a psionic feedback which causes massive damage to psionic units 

This war is coming to it's climax. Be ready for anything, and protect the hunter

High Command out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

We knew XCOM was targeting the Chosen Warlock. There was little that could be done to stop him. Despite having defenses in place, the Chosen Warlock failed to wound any of his attackers, as they had used Mind Shields to protect against his Psionic powers. It is obvious they will target the Chosen Hunter next, which is why we must locate the Avenger as soon as possible. I was planning to wait until XCOM was in a similar tired state to the one that the Assassin left them in, but the Warlock failed to achieve this. I am now targeting the Resistance camp my contact is living in, so that that I can at least destroy XCOM’s allies as retribution. They will suffer for their part in this rebellion.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
26 Jan 2036 - Operation Precious Saga

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Finally, some good news. Although XCOM succeeded in hacking our data tap, we managed to take one of them down with us. A certain Templar that has been a thorn in our side for some time, Scarlett 'Reaper' Barton. One of our snipers sacrificed himself for this, and he will be given full honours in his valiant attempt to save the mission. He will be remembered. Other than this, the mission was like any other against XCOM, and they succeeded. We can expect revenge, but if they make any more mistakes, we can capitalise on it, and we have proven that XCOM is nothing more than human.

The Templars themselves have already sought revenge. Lead by Sharon Fey, and Kohlla joined in on the mission as well. Together, they completely destroyed a varity of the psionic transmitters we have set up in Australia, hurling themselves into the fray over and over again. While we did slay many Templar, they certainly killed more of us.

We can chalk this one up as a victory. Our numbers are endless, while theirs is most certainly finite 

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

It finally happened. XCOM lost a Templar, one their most powerful allies. After she used a grenade instead of her psionic blades, she was killed instantly by one of our snipers. I doubt the Commander had expected such an aggressive move. The weaker of the two Templars, her demise will make a fitting start to sacrifices made for to the Elders as retribution for the Chosen Warlock’s death. One psionic traded for another. 

Once they had gotten what they came for, I remotely deactivated the restraints on the Chrysalid in the area, allowing it to kill nearby innocents. I still remember their names. Charlotte Hunter. Liam Steer. Ngalula Zakuani. They were all killed to satisfy the Elder’s. And they will not die alone. I finally received a response from the Hunter. He is considering helping destroy the Resistance Haven I am targeting, if he believes it is worth his time. I have launched the assault, deploying troops to attack the Haven. The Chosen Warlock will not go unavenged.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
26 Jan 2036 - Operation Fire Chalice

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Our assault upon a resistance cell was moderately successful. Whilst there are still enough to remain a threat, we dealt them a serious blow, and the Archon King joined the battle. After a short battle, he withdrew to gather his strength, and is now ready to rejoin the fight. 

The Templars have continued their display of vengeance, but this worked to our advantage. They over extended, and ran into an ambush we had prepared. Many Templars were slain that day, with only a handful escaping, which sadly included Sharon Fey. Without the commander, they cannot put up such a dangerous fight 

Good luck, and good hunting 

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

Had the Chosen Hunter joined the assault like I had requested, XCOM would not have been able to escape this battle without casualties. I went through great effort to trick my contact into finding the Archon Ruler. It did not take long for the Archon King to slaughter their defenses and destroy their armory. My team launched their attack immediately after, killing everyone armed with a weapon. Only a handful of rebels were left for XCOM to save. But this was all meaningless because the Hunter decided that this battle wasn’t worth his time. I cannot possibly imagine what the Hunter could be doing that is more important than destroying XCOM’s forces.

When XCOM arrived, I tricked them into believing I was their ally. When the Chosen did not arrive after their presence was known, I knew the battle was already lost. I made little effort to assist them, but it was meaningless without the raw power of the Chosen. Maintaining my cover has better chances of killing them. The Archon Ruler was quickly scared off, but not before it nearly killed one of XCOM’s rangers. It sustained great injuries, but I no longer care for protecting the Rulers. Their purpose has been served. Had the Chosen Hunter been present, he would have had plenty of opportunities to kill or capture one of their soldiers. Like the other Chosen, he wastes his gifts. Had I been given their power, I would have been able to destroy XCOM a long time ago. 

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
2 Feb 2036 - Operation Demon Hound

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

The Forge was assaulted today, and XCOM has successfully escaped with the prototype. Even the Hunter was frightened by the possibility of XCOM having this, throwing himself right into the middle of combat in the attempt to do something. But, as it so often happens, XCOM succeeded, and we have failed again. We did get one question answered, how XCOM found the location. One of our demolitionists turned traitor, and gave the resistance the location of the Forge. Secrets like this cannot escape, and so we are purging every member from that batch of troops. This cannot happen again. We are taking no chances. Also, increase the speed of "recruitment" around the globe. Any expendable civilians are potential forces, and make it sound appealing.

Also, the Reapers completely destroyed the Forge, but not before luring even more of our men inside. Gabriel Braun personally goaded our men inside, and quickly made his exit. We will need to plan for having lost this facility 

These few weeks have been dire indeed

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

If the Chosen Hunter refused to assist in the past so he could launch his own ambush on their forces when they attacked the Forge, then his plan failed. Now XCOM has escaped with no fatalities. He risked everything for personal glory, and now we both have nothing To show for it. I cannot understand why he was granted such great power when he clearly lacks the ability to properly use it. His actions and the actions of the other Chosen almost make betraying the Elders seem like a rational decision.

I am working towards destroying the Resistance from within, pretending to be one of their Skirmisher allies. I’ve gone as far as to disconnect myself from the Elders, and risk being killed like any of the other traitors. If I survive long enough to gain the opportunity to betray them at a crucial moment, then I might finally end this war. Perhaps I may be rewarded with the power of the Chosen for my actions. At any rate, my only chance of surviving this war is to fight for both sides, remaining loyal to whoever survives the longest. I will wait to see what happens in the future.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
17 Feb 2036 - Operation Falling Snake

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Once again, we have failed in our attempts to delay XCOM, and they destroyed our psionic transmitter whilst it was still connected to the system, shutting down all com traffic, which allowed the skirmishers to evacuate several of our traitorous brethren from our training facilities. Not only did XCOM succeed, they took time in mocking us as well, Collux using his rifle with one hand to shoot one of our primes. That blasted mech was back again, although XCOM hasn't upgraded it's weaponry or armour for a while, which is one of the few advantages we have at this stage. If that mech got a better weapon and some serious armour, we could never take it down.

As I said in our last report, we have been purging all soldiers from the same batch as the demolitionist that gave away the location of the Forge. This is where the skirmishers stepped in. After XCOM shut down our communications, the skirmishers immediately moved in on one of our training facilities, found members we were purging, and evacuated them. No doubt they will turn them into more enemies against the elders. 

The resistance is growing, but our numbers are limitless

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

I’ve avoided being discovered as a traitor thus far. The Skirmishers have been somewhat suspicious of my sudden appearance, but they do not know of my intentions. I was able to generate false reports of my betrayal spanning back to a termination order sent when my UFO assault failed. They believe I defected to the Resistance after ADVENT after surviving an assault that destroyed my UFO. I also had the UFO destroyed to secure my cover. 

The humans are less suspicious of me, as they mostly don’t trust any of the Skirmishers. I’ve spent most of my time trying to earn their trust. Assisting them in sabotaging facilities related to the Avatar project. While I recall a number of my resources being redirected to this project, I am unfamiliar with what it is. From what I’ve heard, XCOM seems to be obsessed with it, believing it to be critical to ending the war. I can only imagine what this could be.

I heard XCOM went on a mission recently, but my intel is limited to Resistance Radio, ADVENT News reports, and rumors spread between soldiers. Another regional blackout was caused by XCOM. The Templar was the only one injured by a duelist, who seem to be the best counter for their Parry ability. XCOM also acquired another SPARK and a new Templar. Powerful allies that will become problematic for ADVENT in the future. I am now planning to find a way to board the Avenger, which is most likely to occur if the Skirmisher were to be captured or killed again. We’ll see what becomes of her in the future.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
24 Feb 2036 - Operation Sky Child

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

A victory! By the Elders an actual victory! Due to the efforts of the Archon King and his compatriots, we managed to pull through and eliminate the VIP. The Archon King was the only one to leave alive, and reports indicate that all XCOM operatives made it out with their lives, but any victory over XCOM is noteworthy. The Archon King did sacrifice much however, and he is sorely wounded after that fight, but he is still more than ready to take the fight to XCOM, and I have no doubt his passion will light our way to victory. So much for the Chosen, the Rulers will lead the way, and it will be ADVENT that saves this world. 

We also had a fight with our traitorous brethren as well, although this outcome was less than black and white. Losses were had on both sides of the conflict, but eventually we were forced to retreat. It was a victory for our foes, but very costly for them as well.

We have secured a victory for the first time in a very long time. Excellent work

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

I sent a coded warning to ADVENT, alerting him to an XCOM rescue mission. While this risked my cover it was worth the risks. My replacement was quick to send the Archon Ruler to the area, and prepare a trap. The scientist was sacrificed by the Archon King, preventing XCOM from disrupting future plans. An XCOM operative was nearly captured after being knocked unconscious by the Archon Ruler. The area was recaptured by ADVENT, as the defeat shattered the resistance operations in the area. It will cost a great amount intel and resources for them to retake the area.

I’ve also learned that XCOM used the Viper King to construct a new armor. The armor is based on the Skirmishers equipment. The most key difference being an ice based grapple weapon. However, they would need more of the creature to replicate the weapon. Since it was never replicated, it is unlikely to be seen. I have advised my replacement to retrieve it and any other weapons XCOM creates should the opportunity arrive. If more missions ends this poorly for XCOM, there should be many opportunities in the future.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
9 Mar 2036 - Operation Summoned Giant

Decryption Complete: Personal log from ADVENT High Command 

They... killed an AVATAR. They actually killed it. With a single loss as well, the civilian that aided them. Can nothing stop XCOM? What the hell are we supposed to do against something like that. XCOM wasn't alone though. The same demolitionist that gave them the location of the Forge was back, as well as a civilian who decided to join the wrong side. The civilian was killed, but we can blame that on the reckless and life-threatening acts of the terrorist group XCOM. But killing an AVATAR... What the hell.

I've also been... feeling something. Deep inside me, struggling to break free. I don't know what it is, but I'm heading to the clinic to get it looked at, whatever it is. It's probably lack of sleep and stress. Yeah, that's it. I need a burger, and a holiday. Well, I can get one of those. We need the Elders help soon 

Prax Tan signing off

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

Today, XCOM encountered an Avatar. It was killed before it even had the chance to engage their forces. If this is what the Elder’s were expecting to destroy the Resistance, then they are all doomed to die. My every action under ADVENT was devoted to buying time so that that thing could come into existence. And it is more useless than the Chosen. I regret all of my service to ADVENT, knowing that this is what I had been fighting for. Yet another waste of Psionic power, only existing for the purpose of prolonging the Elders lives. Those resources could have easily been used to crush the Resistance before the Commander ever escaped imprisonment.

I’ve hunted down my successor, and exposed his ship’s location to the Resistance. I no longer wish to serve the Elder’s in any capacity. For the first time, I truly support the Resistance and it’s goals. Not just for my own self-preservation, but because my hatred of their waste of power and resources. The Avatar project could have easily been completed before I came into existence. But like the Elders, like their Chosen, fail to use that power to do what needed to be done. I now hope I live long enough to see their deaths.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
16 Mar 2036 - Operation Shattered Skull

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

The Archon King was slain today, leaving us with only the Hunter for support. XCOM has slain all the Rulers, and no doubt they will use the advanced technology to create some very dangerous threats. They're already wearing the skin of the Viper King, and using his freezing glands against our soldiers. I have no doubt they will do the same with the Archon King. 

Prax Tan has also called in claiming psychological damage, and he will not be joining us for a while. The stress is getting to our highest ranking officers, so we need to keep it together. We are the first and last line of defence.

We cannot fail

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

My work under ADVENT has been completely dismantled. The Archon King was slain before my successor could begin healing it like he had planned. Commander Drask Barta was fortunate enough to escape before the attack, but I am searching for his location. He will not be able to escape death forever. I regret that a volunteer died unnecessarily on this mission. The Commander used her as a decoy so that other soldiers would life. While I question the necessity of the action, I was in no position to save her. I spent my time preparing an apology to the Resistance for my previous sabotage. The deaths I caused are irreversible, but I will do my best to make up for my past moving forward.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
24 Mar 2036 - Operation Dark Prophet

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

And that's another failed mission for XCOM. Finally we are fighting back against this threat, and it's not because of some high and mighty Chosen who runs in and gets themselves killed, but by us, with some grit, determination, and pluck, we are succeeding where the Elders favourites couldn't. Why? Because this is our world, our home, and it is ours alone to protect. 

Not to mention, as well as killing the VIP, we also brought down a member of the resistance, it wasn't XCOM, but a kill is a kill nonetheless. Our Sectopod primes are performing admirably, even in the face of such danger 

Maybe, just maybe we can win this 

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

Commander Barta is definitely not pleased with my betrayal. He used a remote override to assume control of a Sectopod Prime. He took advantage of a series of Overwatch shots to allow the Sectopod Prime to maneuver towards a VIP and kill him. A Resistance volunteer was also killed in the process, but this death was difficult to avoid. He took advantage of the Reaper’s reconnaissance to make certain the Commander was aware of the nearby reinforcements. I had designed a similar maneuver as part of my plan for the next assault on the Avenger. I am not sure if Barta copied my tactical notes, or if he made the same observations I had when I studied their previous missions. Both possibilities are equally terrifying.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
31 Mar 2036 - Operation Mountain Hand

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

Despite the appalling start to the mission, the secondary defenses held up quite well. Watch that batch men, they could do great things. The first line was a total failure. Grouping up so close when XCOM has explosives is never a good idea. The Hunter also showed up, but was cut down shortly after. No deaths on the side of XCOM 

We also had a run in with the Templars. Shortly after XCOM neutralised our communications, Templar forces assaulted our psionic training facilities, and dealt a serious blow, slaying nearly an entire batch of Priests. Then they proceeded to blow the base to hell. Another lost base. We will need the continuing support of our allies if we are to win this war

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

Drask Barta is continuing to prove himself to be a threat to the Resistance. He’s making increasingly aggressive troop deployment, and nearly killed XCOM’s strongest Templar after a slight error. Shortly later, the Chosen Hunter also appeared to aid the battle. Oddly enough, the Hunter’s seemed to improve XCOM’s combat performance. Other than destroying a turret, the Chosen’s sniper was never fired. The Hunter made no use of his grapple hook after XCOM located him. It’s as if he weren’t even trying to fight them. The only good news I received is that XCOM has constructed two new armors using the other two Rulers. The new armor will be useful in the battles to come.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
14 Apr 2036 - Operation Laughing Serpent

Decryption Complete: Personal log from ADVENT High Command.

I've been in therapy for the past month, but nothing the doctors can do seem to shake this... This feeling. I've been getting visions too. A mother and child smiling. A name; William Hill. Then green, green everywhere. And fear. Terrible, terrible fear. It's like I'm seeing into someone else's mind, but they feel familiar somehow. Then nothing. I've never seen beyond that. I've tried, but it all fades. The Elders say we all volunteered willingly, the mind wipe simply to make us better soldiers. And we have brought peace, did it for twenty years. But I watched the battle report today, how XCOM fought tooth and nail to save those people, and how our men gunned down unarmed civilians. It doesn't feel right. Still, what we did was right for twenty years, and I'm sure by the time I'm out of here, I'll be right as rain.

In the meantime I need to check some files. I can clearly remember the faces of those two people I keep seeing, the mother and her child. Maybe they'll have some answers, provide some clarity to the situation. Or prove that I'm going mad. That's always an option.

Prax Tan signing off

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

Barta is continuing to threaten XCOM’s operations. A Reaper was nearly killed when a Berserker Prime was able to locate him. But his time is limited. I’ve deceived ADVENT into believing my betrayal was a cover to gain the trust of the Resistance. I lured Barta to the Gatekeeper Prime’s research facility. The Gatekeeper Prime is a powerful psionic created as a means of combating the Lost. It possesses the ability to resurrect any nearby corpses, and control them. I originally intended for XCOM to encounter it alongside the Lost, which would provide the Commander with a hopeless number of enemies. Instead, it will encountered alongside Barta’s corpse. Drask Barta was created to replace me, but I will show ADVENT that I cannot be replaced.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
20 Apr 2036 - Operation Driving Giant

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

One of our own was assassinated by XCOM forces, and his loss will be sorely missed. We also sent out one of our best units, the Gatekeeper Prime, and it was cut down shortly after. A civilian called Yong Sun Song gave away the location of this secret operation. Let us see if any of his family are more sympathetic to our cause. They will make excellent soldiers.

We are getting reports across ADVENT of similar occurrences like the one that Prax Tan is facing now. These dreams and visions are simply just that, and I advise anyone who is seeing these visions report to your nearest clinic. They can aid you both physically and mentally.

Now, back to your posts.

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

Drask Barta is dead. Killed by the Assassin’s shotgun. However, I am confused by a mysterious lapse in my memory. Between the instant I transmitted Barta’s location to a Resistance contact and my extraction, there is a gap in my memory. I am uncertain as to what happened during this gap. I have brief recollections of a firefight, someone following me. But the operations success would imply that I was not compromised by Barta’s security. However, I am still concerned that something important occurred that was removed from my memory.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
29 Apr 2036 - Operation Death Star

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

This mission was a failure. We were in the middle of evacuating civilians from the city due to a nearby lost horde attacking, when XCOM dove in and extracted a VIP with some valuable Intel. Just before they left XCOM met with a civilian turning into a lost. The video footage is quite horrifying, but fortunately XCOM had a psi operative with them. The footage can be used to pin the Lost's creation as an experiment by XCOM on kidnapped civilians, especially because they talked to it. I highly doubt XCOM will have fresh recruits any time soon after this.

As I mentioned earlier, XCOM has psionics now, and they are proving dangerous, but because they harm us, but because of what they can do to our minds. They've stolen a few of our tricks and refined them, as seen by them mind controlling an Archon Prime. Should this happen early on, XCOM could reach a maximum of 9 soldiers, should a civilian aid them and one of our men reveal themselves as a traitor. 

XCOM has gained another advantage, as if they needed it

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

The war is nearing it’s end. The Rulers are dead. The Psionic Gateway has revealed the Elder’s location. A squad is being deployed to kill the Chosen Hunter. And ADVENT has lost the tactician responsible for countering our recent operations. If I weren’t missing a segment of my memory, I would be pleased by this news. Instead, I am haunted by paranoia. Concerns this “blackout” may be a small part of a larger problem. Fears that the Elders are planning some form of trap. Concerns that our end has already been anticipated, and will be executed soon. Until I locate the cause of this blackout, I am avoiding contributing to active missions.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
4 May 2036 - Operation Wolf Child

Decryption Complete: Personal log from ADVENT High Command 

The visions keep getting stronger, the pictures more clear. I can see a home, with a garden. I see trees, flowers, birds. The doctors say this is a good sign, that I'm on the mend, but I doubt it. I see the child playing in those trees, smelling those flowers, chasing those birds. I feel joy at the sight of it. Could she be my child? Maybe, but if I had a child that brings this much joy why would I subject myself to a mind wipe. I can see the Mother laughing, her smile as beautiful as the flowers in the visions. She throws her arms around me, calls me "airheaded" then kisses me. Or whoever the visions are from. She seems.. nice.

As I was looking for those people my connection to the network fried. It was fixed shortly after, but everyone I try to find them it fries again. The techie calls it bad luck, but I think they don't want me to see this. Something is wrong, and I'm going to find out what. 

Rumor is XCOM brought down the Hunter, leaving no major threats to oppose them. I have a feeling the end game is coming soon

Prax Tan signing off

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

I’ve decided to use my suspension time to overview audio logs recorded on the Avenger. I came across one intercepted recording. from the late ADVENT field Commander Barta that intrigued me. A number of high ranking ADVENT Officers have recently experienced instances where they would recall memories of people who they clearly are not. I’m uncertain of if this is connected to my own troubles, but believe this is a sign of the Elder’s losing their grip over some of their forces.

—PLAYING RECORDING—

I saw it again. A diner. A mother. A father Three kids. A massive fireball destroying them. Then, someone came to save me. A soldier. I remember wanting to fight alongside him one day. Training for years so I’d be strong enough. I don’t understand why these memories are returning to me. But the reminder of why I am fighting fuels my resolve to destroy the Resistance.

—END RECORDING—  
—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
6 May 2036 - Operation Witch Knife

Decryption Complete: Message from ADVENT High Command 

XCOM went after one of our recon ships today, and managed to acquire valuable supplies, although our firewall managed to keep out their specialist. This mission not only was a failure, but the Commander built this squad very carefully. He hand picked soldiers who had been fighting against us for some time before they joined XCOM, and the fact that they were a team has severely demoralised our forces. Some of them are saying we cannot win, that we're only delaying the inevitable. Sometimes I feel inclined to agree with them, but we must remain vigilant. 

The raid also dragged a significant amount of our men away from the front lines, which allowed a small group of Reapers under Volk himself to stealth into one of our weapons manufacturing facilities, and escape with a large amount of weapons and armour, no doubt to equip a resistance cell

We must prepare. XCOM has a habit if striking where we least expect it.

High Command out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

I’ve heard XCOM recently located and destroyed another UFO. I don’t have all the details, but apparently one soldier froze when their squadmate was injured, which may or may not have been related to a sectoid controlling his mind earlier. I also heard that XCOM is sending a number of lower ranked soldiers to an area that ADVENT refuses to deploy living troops to. Only machines and lost walk through that territory. I have concerns that someone may be attempting to execute the same plan I created. Weaken the strongest soldiers, and kill the weakest soldiers when they’re armed with XCOM’s most powerful weapons. With how easy it was to kill Barta and the Chosen Hunter, I hope that there isn’t another commander amongst ADVENT who thinks like I once did.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
14 May 2036 - Operation Doom Fort

Decryption Complete: Personal log from ADVENT High Command 

XCOM attacked a psionic transmitters, and I really wish they had the decency to leave them alone. When it was destroyed a wave of pain rushed through my head. Hurt like hell. Still hurts like hell. Still, I had another vision. A spinning image of earth, with tinges of blue. A man called Raymond. I think he was Dr Shen. Maybe. I don't know who he is. Hell, I don't even know what's going on. Maybe the docs can make sense of it. 

I wasn't the only one affected by the destruction of the transmitter. Another patent was dragged from the mess hall, screaming about the lies if the Elders and how we must fight against ourselves? A specialist was called in to see to him, I beat he'll be fine after this.

I still can't access those logs, but I got a buddy to help. He said their names were Mira and Jasmine Hill. I think they're related to William, whoever that is

Prax Tan signing off

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

We just barely pushed back the Avatar project. Fortunately, XCOM is now prepared to attack the Elders and finally end the war. First, the Psionic network must be attacked, to expose the Elders for their incompetence and secrecy. As long as the Reapers aren’t foiled by the increased security, this should be an easy mission. Even with my knowledge of their efforts, I was quick to turn sides upon learning the truth of the Avatars. I have no doubt that the other humans will do the same. Some ADVENT may be unaffected, but once the Elders are dead, they are more likely to join us than resist. I have no plans for after this war. My life’s sole purpose was to end this war. I only know that once the Elders are dead, I will be able to die having fulfilled that purpose.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
16 May 2036 - Operation Crypt Breaker

Message received from ADVENT clinic

Broadcasting on all frequencies, this is William Hill, an engineer from the original XCOM. Commander, if you can hear us, we have taken control of a ADVENT therapy clinic. We have tapped into the ADVENT grid and are moving in on an armoury to acquire arms and armour. Any aid you could provide us directly or via the resistance factions would be much appreciated. We've taken a few casualties, but most of us only bear light wounds.

I also need transport. This is an open frequency so I can't tell you where or why, but I need it as soon as possible.

(At this point Betos joins the discussion)

(Betos) Commander, I already have a team nearby. With your permission, we will rescue our brethren and free them fully from the whispers of the false gods.

(William) Thank you. We are loca...

(The call is interrupted by ADVENT High Command) 

Who do you think you are Commander. You will not take this world from us. The Elders are here to save you, not to harm you. But now your punishment shall be great, greater than any world before. Welcome to the end game. 

High Command out. 

(William) Don't worry about us Commander, you do what you gotta do. There are others like me. With the skirmishers help we'll rally a defense, and I'm sure your resistance cells will join in the fight as well. 

William Hill out.

(Betos) The false gods will fall this day, no matter the cost. My people will protect them. Do what must be done.

(Volk and Gelt join the discussion)

(Volk) So, we actually did it. I'll admit I had my doubts. Figured it'd be better simply to blow it up. But the speaker was right. We've saved a lot of lives today

(Gelt) Agreed. It was pitiful to find that we were fighting ourselves for so long. Now we will take back our world and our power, and save our people.

(In unison) Resistance out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

The Reaper had a close call during the attack in the psionic network tower, but there were no fatalities. Now, we are entering the final stages of the war. ADVENT has come to an end. Soon the Elders will be forced to fight for their lives. And they will lose.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
16 May 2036 - Operation Leviathan

Message from ADVENT High Command: 

(Volk, Betos, Geist, and William Hill stand at the conference room, with a captured ADVENT leader)

(Volk) So commander, we actually did it

(Betos) The false gods are no more. We have achieved something not thought possible in a hundred years.

(Geist) Yes, yes. But more importantly our world is safe for the time being.

(William) Hey commander. I made a new friend

(ADVENT leader) You'll never get away with this. I'll kill you all 

(William) Haha, he tells the best jokes.

(Volk) But now, we need to talk logistics. I need to leave and gather my people, it's time to come home after our long winter.

(Betos) And I have a group of men coming to redeem themselves. We shall put them to good use. 

(Geist) I too must gather my people. With the Elders gone we can study their psionic mastery and fuel our own power. 

(William) And I'll begin the repair plans. From here I have sight of pretty much anything, and I used to be an XCOM engineer. And thank you for the ride commander. You saved my family, which is a chance not everyone got.

Well done, Commander

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FORMER ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

Earth has been freed from the Elders influence. ADVENT is being disassembled. Without leadership, their resistance will fall quickly. They will most likely join the Skirmisher within the next six months. I have begun working towards using ADVENT’s assets to clone the Rulers. I have requested permission to study the suits XCOM created under the pretense of finding a means to replicate them. These aren’t entirely false pretenses, as the clones can be used for this purpose. With the death of the Elders, I am certain that new threats will arrive in the future. And we must be prepared for them.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++


End file.
